wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/I
Rodzina Połanieckich 20 Podczas tych wszystkich rozterek duchowych, przez które przechodził Połaniecki, interesa Domu Handlowego rozwijały się jednak pomyślnie. Dzięki zdrowemu rozsądkowi, pilności i czujności Bigiela, bieżące sprawy były załatwiane zawsze z jednaką dokładnością, która ze strony klientów Domu usuwała wszelką możliwość zawodu, niezadowolenia, skarg. Dom zyskiwał z każdym dniem na opinii, rozszerzał zwolna i stopniowo działalność, porastał w pierze. Połaniecki zresztą pracował nie z takim wprawdzie spokojem jak dawniej, ale nie mniej od Bigiela. Ranne godziny spędzał codziennie w biurze, im zaś większe były jego duchowe frasunki, im nieporozumienia z Marynią stawały się od chwili jej przyjazdu do Warszawy głębsze, tym pracował gorliwiej. Ta robota, najczęściej ciężka i chwilami wymagająca nawet dość natężonego myślenia, ale nie stająca w żadnym związku z tym, co go bolało, i nie mogąca przyczynić żadnej wewnętrznej troski, stała mu się w końcu rodzajem przystani, w której się chował przed burzą. Połaniecki począł ją lubić. "Tu przynamniej wiem, co robię i do czego dążę - mówił Bigielowi - tu wszystko jest bardzo jasne: jeśli nie znajdę szczęścia, znajdę przynajmniej to rozszerzenie życia i tę swobodę, którą daje pieniądz, i tym lepiej dla mnie, jeśli potrafię na tym poprzestać." Ostatnie wypadki utwierdziły go tylko w tych myślach. Rzeczywiście, od strony uczuć przychodziły nań wyłącznie zmartwienia. Ta siedziba dawała gorzkie żniwo, podczas gdy jedyne powodzenia, których doznał, a które bądź co bądź krzepią i bronią w życiu od nieszczęścia, dał mu ów Dom Handlowy. Sam Połaniecki myślał z pewnym zdziwieniem, że tak jest, ale tak nie było. Sam czuł ciasnotę tego zadowolenia, które mógł dać Dom; ale jednocześnie mówił sobie, że skoro nie można inaczej, to trzeba i bezpieczniej jest na tym poprzestać, albowiem lepiej jest być wyłącznie kupcem, któremu się powodzi, niż romantykiem, którego wszystko zawodzi. Więc od śmierci Litki postanowił tym bardziej stłumić w sobie wszystkie te porywy, którym rzeczywistość nie umiała odpowiedzieć i które nie przynosiły nic prócz zgryzot. Oczywiście Bigiel rad był z takiego usposobienia swego wspólnika, które Domowi mogło przynieść tylko korzyść. Połaniecki nie mógł jednak stać się w ciągu kilku tygodni człowiekiem zupełnie obojętnym na to wszystko, z czym niegdyś związane było jego serce. Skutkiem tego od czasu do czasu odwiedzał Litkę, której kamień grobowy pokrywały już rankami białe, zimowe szrony. Dwukrotnie spotkał na cmentarzu panią Emilię z Marynią. Raz odwoził je do miasta i wówczas pani Emilia poczęła dziękować mu za pamięć o małej. Połaniecki zauważył, że czyniła to ze względnym spokojem, zrozumiał zaś ten spokój, gdy przy pożegnaniu rzekła mu: "Ja teraz ciągle myślę, że ona, żyjąc sama w wieczności, uważa to rozłączenie za tak krótkie jak jedno mgnienie oka - i pan nie wie, co to za pociecha, że przynajmniej nie tęskni." Połaniecki powiedział sobie w duszy: "No, że nie wiem, to nie wiem!" Jednakże głębokie przekonanie, z jakim mówiła pani Emilia, uderzyło go: "Jeśli to są złudzenia - pomyślał - to są prawdziwie żywotne złudzenia, skoro potrafią nawet z piwnicy grobowej wyciągnąć soki dla życia..." Marynia potwierdziła zresztą w pierwszej rozmowie z Połanieckim, że pani Emilia żyje tylko tą myślą. To jedno łagodziło jej żal. Po całych dniach nie mówiła z Marynią o niczym innym i powtarzała tak uporczywie w kółko, iż śmierć, widziana od strony Boga, jest rozłączeniem na jedno mgnienie oka, że ta uporczywość poczęła Marynię niepokoić. - Mówi też o Litce - rzekła w końcu panna Pławicka - jakby dziecko nie umarło i jakby je miała jutro zobaczyć. - To i szczęście - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Waskowski oddał jej rzetelną usługę. Taki gwóźdź w głowie nie boli. - A przecież ona ma słuszność, bo to tak jest... - Nie będę pani zaprzeczał. Marynię niepokoiła wprawdzie uporczywość, z jaką pani Emilia wracała ciągle do jednej myśli; z drugiej strony jednak sama patrzyła na śmierć nie inaczej, więc ów odcień sceptycyzmu, widoczny w słowach Połanieckiego, dotknął ją nieco i zabolał. Nie chcąc wszelako zdradzić się z tym zmieniła rozmowę. - Kazałam powiększyć fotografię Litki - rzekła. - Wczoraj mi odniesiono trzy egzemplarze. Jeden dam Emilce. Bałam się poprzednio, że to ją nadto wzruszy, ale teraz widzę, że można. Owszem, będzie jej bardzo miłe. To powiedziawszy wstała i poszła do półek z książkami, na których leżały owinięte w bibułkę fotografie, następnie siadła obok Połanieckiego przed małym stolikiem i poczęła je rozwijać. - Opowiadała mi Emilka - rzekła - jakąś waszą rozmowę, na krótko przed śmiercią małej, w której Litka powiedziała, że życzyłaby sobie, żebyście we troje byli brzozami i rośli blisko siebie. Pamięta pan tę rozmowę? - Tak, przypominam sobie. Dziwiła się, że drzewa tak długo żyją, a potem namyślała się, jakim by chciała być, i najlepiej jej się podobała brzoza. - Tak. A pan powiedział, że także chciałby rosnąć blisko... Więc ja teraz naokół tych fotografii, na passepartout, chciałam wymalować brzozy. O, tu, widzi pan, zaczęłam, ale nie bardzo mi idzie, bo naprzód dawno nie miałam farb w ręku, a po wtóre, nie umiem malować z pamięci. To rzekłszy wydobyła jedną z fotografii i poczęła pokazywać Połanieckiemu podmalowane akwarelą brzozy, że zaś wzrok miała nieco krótki, więc pochyliła się nad swoją robotą tak, że skroń jej znalazła się przez chwilę tuż przy skroni Połanieckiego. Nie była mu już ona dawną Marynią, o której marzył wracając wieczorami od pani Emilii i która wypełniała mu wówczas całą duszę. Ten czas minął. Myśli jego odeszły w inną stronę. Natomiast Marynia nie przestała być typem kobiecym, czyniącym wyjątkowo silne wrażenie na jego męskie nerwy, i teraz, gdy skroń jej dotykała niemal jego skroni, gdy jednym rzutem oczu objął jej matową twarz, zarumienione nieco policzki i pochyloną nad malowidłem postać, odczuł ów pociąg z dawną siłą, i żartka krew poczęła mu napędzać równie żartkie myśli do głowy. „Gdybym jej teraz zaczął całować oczy i usta - powiedział sobie - ciekawym, jakby postąpiła?” I na jedno mgnienie oka porwała go chęć, by to uczynić, choćby przy tym obrazić śmiertelnie Marynię. Za to długie odpychanie go, za tyle niepokoju, trosk i zmartwień, chciałby był mieć taką chwilę zapłaty i - może zarazem - zemsty. Tymczasem Marynia, przypatrując się robocie mówiła dalej: - Dziś mi się to wydaje gorsze jeszcze niż wczoraj. Na nieszczęście, drzewa nie mają teraz liści i nie będę mogła znaleźć modelu. - Nie - rzekł Połaniecki - to wcale niezła grupa. Tylko jeśli te drzewa mają wyobrażać panią Emilię, Litkę i mnie - to czemu pani zrobiła cztery brzozy? - Czwarta to ja - odrzekła z pewną nieśmiałością Marynia. - Ja także chciałabym kiedyś tak rosnąć razem... Połaniecki spojrzał na nią bystro, ona zaś, obwijając na nowo fotografie, poczęła mówić, jakby się śpiesząc: - Tyle się rzeczy dla mnie związało ze wspomnieniem tej dziecinki... Byłam w ostatnich czasach prawie ciągle z nią i z Emilką... Emilka to dziś dla mnie jedna z najbliższych w świecie osób... Ja talk samo należałam do nich jak i pan... Nie wiem dobrze, jak to powiedzieć... Było nas czworo, a teraz zostało troje - związanych przez Litkę... Bo ona nas związała. Ja teraz, jak o niej myślę, to zarazem myślę o Emilce i o panu... Dlatego postanowiłam wymalować cztery brzozy, a widzi pan, że są trzy fotografie: jedna dla Emilki, jedna dla mnie, a jedna dla pana. - Dziękuję pani - odrzekł Połaniecki wyciągając ku niej rękę. Marynia oddała mu uścisk bardzo serdecznie i rzekła: - Dla jej pamięci też powinniśmy zapomnieć o wszystkich dawnych urazach. - To się już stało - odpowiedział Połaniecki - a co do mnie, to chciałem, żeby tak było jeszcze na długo przed śmiercią Litki. - Toteż odtąd zaczęła się moja wina, za którą pana przepraszam. I znów podała mu rękę. Połaniecki zawahał się przez chwilę, czy ma ją podnieść do ust, nie uczynił tego jednak, tylko rzekł: - A więc zgoda? - I przyjaźń? - odpowiedziała Marynia. - I przyjaźń. W oczach jej odbiła się głęboka, spokojna radość, która opromieniła całą jej twarz łagodnym światłem. Było w niej teraz tyle dobroci i ufności, że Połanieckiemu mimo woli przypomniała się owa dawna Marynia, którą widział w Krzemieniu, gdy siedziała na ganku ogrodowym w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Jednakże od śmierci Litki był on w takim nastroju, że podobne wspomnienia uważał za niegodne siebie, więc wstał i począł się żegnać. - Nie zostanie pan z nami na cały wieczór? - spytała Marynia. - Nie, pani, muszę wracać. - Powiem Emilce, że pan wychodzi - rzekła idąc ku drzwiom przyległym. - Ona teraz albo rozmyśla o Litce, albo się modli, inaczej byłaby tu sama przyszła. Niech jej pani nie przerywa, a ja i tak jutro przyjdę. Na to Marynia zbliżyła się ku niemu i patrząc mu w oczy z wielką serdecznością rzekła: - I jutro, i codziennie. Wszak prawda? Niech pan pamięta, że pan jest teraz dla nas "pan Stach". Od śmierci Litki drugi raz Marynia nazwała go w ten sposób, toteż idąc do siebie Połaniecki myślał: "Jej stosunek do mnie jest zupełnie zmieniony. Ona się poczuwa po prostu do przynależności do mnie, bo się do tego zobowiązała obietnicą daną umierającemu dziecku, gotowa nawet pokochać się we mnie i nie pozwolił sobie nie pokochać się... Takich u nas na tuziny." I nagle począł się złościć: "Znam te rybie natury z zimnym sercem, a natomiast egzaltowania głową, pełną tak zwanych zasad. Wszystko dla zasady, wszystko dla obowiązku - nic samorzutnego w sercu! Mógłbym zdechnąć przy jej nogach i nic nie wskórać; dopiero gdy obowiązek każe jej mnie pokochać, to będzie kochała nawet rzeczywiście." Widocznie Połaniecki przywykł w swoich włóczęgach za granicą do innego rodzaju kobiet, a przynajmniej innych zapewne naczytał się w książkach. Ponieważ jednak miał przy tym trochę i zdrowego rozsądku, więc ten rozsądek począł do niego także przemawiać: "Słuchaj, Połaniecki - mówił - toż to są właśnie dlatego wyborowe natury, nadzwyczaj pewne, na których można budować, na których można oprzeć życie. Czyś ty zwariował! Tobie przecie chodziło o żonę, nie o przemijającą awanturę miłosną." Ale Połaniecki nie przestawał się zżymać i odpowiadał rozsądkowi: "Jeśli mam być kochany, chcę być kochany dla samego siebie." Rozsądek próbował jeszcze tłumaczyć mu, że wszystko jedno, jak się miłość zaczyna, bo potem nie może być inaczej kochany, jak dla samego siebie, w tym zaś wypadku, po owych pracach i rozdrażnieniach, to jest rzeczą i zarazem naturalną, i niemal cudowną, niemal opatrznościową, że zaszło coś takiego, co od razu złamało zapory. Ale Połaniecki nie przestawał się dąsać. Rozsądkowi przyszedł wreszcie ma pomoc i ów pociąg, i owo upodobanie w Maryni, na mocy którego Połaniecki widział w niej więcej uroku niż w każdej innej kobiecie. Ten pociąg mówił z kolei: "Nie wiem, czy ją kochasz, czy nie, i mniejsza o to, ale dziś, gdy się zbliżyła do ciebie ramieniem i twarzą, małoś ze skóry nie wyskoczył. Czemu cię taki dreszcz nie przejmuje, gdy siedzisz koło innej kobiety? Pomyśl, co za różnica!" Ale Połaniecki odpowiadał na to wszystko: "Ryba! Obowiązkowa ryba!..." I znowu przyszła mu myśl: "Łapże ją, skoro ten gatunek wolisz niż każdy inny. Ludzie się jednak żenią, i na ciebie czas. Czego będziesz więcej szukał? Czy takiej jakiejś miłości, z której pierwszy gotów jesteś się wyśmiewać... Miłość twoja zgasła - dobrze! ale został pociąg i to przekonanie, które jednak masz, że to uczciwa i pewna kobieta." "Tak - myślał dalej - ale z miłości, czy głupiej, czy mądrej, płynie wola, a czy ja ją teraz mam? Nie, bo się waham, podczas gdy poprzednio nie wahałem. się. Po wtóre, trzeba zważyć, co lepsze: czy panna Pławicka, czy ma i winien w Domu pod firmą Bigiel i Połaniecki. Pieniądz daje potęgę i swobodę, a ze swobody najlepiej się korzysta, gdy się nikogo nie dźwiga ani na ramionach, ani w sercu." Tak rozmyślając przyszedł do domu i położył się spać. W nocy śniły mu się brzozy na wydmach, spokojne niebieskie oczy i czoło ocienione ciemnymi włosami, od którego biło ciepło.